


ill always love you

by takethiswithapinchofsalt



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Adoption, Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethiswithapinchofsalt/pseuds/takethiswithapinchofsalt
Summary: this is a one shot i just kinda, thought of writing, enjoy yoursleves





	ill always love you

This was so unfair. I sneak out once, and this is what i get, imprisonment. First he takes my phone and laptop, then my freedom! I'm a prisoner in my own home.  
“I'm doing this for your own good belladonna!” dad looked pissed, i cant see fault in what i did. “ my own good? Bullshit! Its like you don't love me!” i stormed off, because what's the point of arguing? He wouldn't budge or even change his mind.   
Prides pov  
“Its like you don't love me!” that hurt, that one stamet she probably didn't mean, hurt more than a bullet. I heard her door slam shut, and shortly after the sound of some cd being played loudly. I sighed and sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. Teenagers. The reason I don’t want her sneaking around is because I don’t want something bad to happen. I’d couldn’t look at myself if something happened to her. I love her.   
***********  
It was almost two in the afternoon and belladonna Hadn’t left her room yet. I knocked on her door twice before trying to open it.locked. “Bels! Let me in, I just wanna talk.” My request was met with a “fuck off!” And what sounded like a pillow hitting the door. “Can’t stay in there forever.” I said under my breath,walking back to the living room.  
Belladonnas pov  
I can’t mope forever, can I? It’s not like it’s the end of the world or anything, and what I said was really harsh, even for me. I looked up at my clock it was four pm. I sighed and got off my bed, stepping over any and all empty water bottles that laid on the floor. I went over to my stereo and turned it off, the blaring fall out boy coming to a stop. “ Eau de résistan-” with my stereo off, i realized that the house was dead silent. I crept out of my room and downstairs, skipping all the ones that creaked.  
“Hey kid.”crap, he's home. “Hey dad,” i turned to the living room to see him on the couch, reading something. “Don't you he like, work or something?” i said, hugging myself, the room suddenly cold. “ we got a day off, for once,” he put his book down. “ sit.” he patted the pace next to me. I slowly walked over to him,sitting down gently. We sat in an awkward silence, for what felt like eternity. “I'm sososososo so sorry about what i said. I mean it. “i blurted out,not looking at him. “ i know you didn't darling, i know.” he pulled me close and pet my hair. “ i still feel bad for saying it though.”  
“I'd be concerned if you didn't” i giggled and looked up at him. “ we on good terms now?  
He sighed “ yes ma'am, you can have your phone back.”   
“ hey dad? Can i ask a question?”  
“I suppose so.”  
“Why are you so worried about me?” he looked down at me and gave a sad smile.  
“ because i've seen what people can do to other people, darling. And i don't want you to end up like another case i have to solve. I'll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hola! did you make it THIS far? congrats!!!!! now would you please give me feedback? i thrive off of it. please and thank you!!


End file.
